


Time and Tide

by Deconblus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deconblus/pseuds/Deconblus
Summary: John after.





	Time and Tide

Time and Tide

I'm not an island  
I'm a peninsula  
Connected loosely to the mainland  
There is a dear path  
Rocky in places but not that steep  
And never intended to be unwelcoming

In my unpopulated youth  
I dreamt of a time when my beaches would be full  
A house or perhaps two  
Not just rough tents  
Perched on my promontories

I do have lots of lovely views  
And hoped  
As all young islands do  
That they would be noticed and commemorated  
Even by those who never walked the dear path

Campers came but  
Always in the end went  
Now the waters of melting glaciers are encroaching  
The beaches washing away  
The path eroding  
The views disappearing forever under the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> The pun is intentional -- sorry.


End file.
